otfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Magicbox
Welcome! Hi Magicbox -- we are excited to have OT Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "OT Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz ciao ciao donna. il tuo compagno di avventure spammone è quì; a proposito di avventure, che film di questo genere ci sono al cinema? -- 12:57, 3 mag 2009 (UTC) :Lo farò alle 6, quando torno. Le devo copiare tutte da nonci, o ne posso aggiungere di nuove?-- 13:00, 3 mag 2009 (UTC) Grazie dello spamvenuto caro. Che questa wiki abbia lunga vita.--[[Utente:Francis Emerald|'Francis Emerald']] Rocche e rolle 17:58, 3 mag 2009 (UTC) logo se ne stà già occupando qualcuno? Ho 2/3 idee-- 10:19, 7 mag 2009 (UTC) :visto adesso. Forse è meglio che lo faccia Franco-- 10:55, 7 mag 2009 (UTC) buonciao Ebbene si, partenopeo, sono anche qui! Però qui contribuirò un giorno, me lo sento!--ZioLennucciO 16.00, 8 mag 2009 (UTC) Mi correggo, ora contribuisco, e ho una fottuta firma.-- 18.51, 17 mag 2009 (UTC) Ohi Stiamo crescendo, anche se gi altri dovrebbero farsi vivi ogni tanto.-- 20.52, 21 mag 2009 Template La lista dei template te l'ho data. Quale vuoi che faccia io?-- 10.29, 31 mag 2009 (UTC) Mmm, vuoi che copi qui, in una apposita pagina, la lista di template da fare?-- 16:05, 4 giu 2009 (UTC) Bof, non è che abbia tempo da perdere, però ho il blocco dello scrittore e non riesco ad andare avanti con quell'articolo, quindi ho bisogno di qualcosa da fare...-- 18:00, 11 giu 2009 (UTC)